


El camino al Norte

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Family, Gen, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne trata de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Catelyn Stark, y llevar a Sansa de vuelta al Norte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino al Norte

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el I Intercambio de Fanworks de Invernalia

Forman una pareja extraña, incluso cuando Brienne se cubre y la confunden con un caballero, tal vez el hermano mayor o el marido de la joven que le acompaña. No pocos sacuden la cabeza, especialmente en los pueblos, donde las mujeres las observan pasar con desconfianza y discuten entre susurros la mala suerte de la chiquilla, obviamente caida en desgracia. Y es que Sansa Stark no puede deshacerse de los años que pasó aprendiendo a ser una dama y por tanto no tiene sentido pretender que no lo es. No es cuestión de sangre, Brienne lo sabe, sino de un instinto especial para mantenerse erguida en la silla o a la mesa de una taberna, con las manos delicadamente posadas en el regazo o en la hogaza de pan. Cuando Brienne no sabe qué hacer con las manos las esconde bajo su capa, para que Lady Sansa no vea las heridas o las uñas siempre sucias, o la forma en la que se extienden sobre la mesa como un pájaro muerto. La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, la pasan en los caminos y durmiendo a la intemperie, cuando la nieve lo permite. El invierno en los ríos es todavía suave.

Brienne siente que ha recorrido los mismos caminos un centenar de veces, cada vez más cansada y cada vez dirigiéndose a un fracaso más vergonzoso, a cada nuevo intento un poco más de honor perdido. Es vital llevar a Lady Sansa hasta Invernalia, sin desvíos, sin contratiempos inesperados, o Brienne siente que perderá la poca razón que le ha dejado la guerra. No pone ese sentimiento en palabras (nunca se le dieron bien las palabras), pero está ahí, esperando a la siguiente carcajada de los dioses.

Por eso el progreso es lento y difícil, aunque la guerra ruge ahora en el norte y al sur, en los desiertos de Dorne, y en las Tierras de los Ríos sólo queda la desolación que le sigue. Y muertos. Muertos enterrados a medias, que las crecidas de los ríos resucitan lo suficiente como para que Brienne tenga que bajarse del caballo y cortarles la cabeza para que sigan muertos. Montones de huesos en las encrucijadas, señalando a caminos equivocados con los dedos. Muertos en jaulas al borde de pueblos vacíos, muertos colgando de los árboles, espiando desde la maleza. Brienne trata de evitarle la visión a Lady Sansa, pero no siempre lo consigue. La chiquilla mira a los muertos con los ojos velados mientras pasan a su lado, sin acelerar el paso, sin decir una palabra ni taparse la nariz, pero Brienne puede oir la plegaria al Extraño a su espalda en cuanto los dejan atrás, susurrada, casi cantada en su monotonía. No importa cuántos muertos se encuentran a lo largo del día; todos reciben un rezo de Sansa Stark.

De vez en cuando le hace preguntas, aunque nunca cuestiona sus decisiones, ni siquiera cuando una corazonada les lleva a dar un desvío de día y medio que quizá no era tan necesario. Lady Sansa quiere saber por qué hay días que pueden encender hogueras y otros que no, cómo diferenciar las huellas de un caballo de tiro de las de un corcel de guerra y mil cosas más que para Brienne siempre han sido obvias y sobre las que nadie le ha pedido nunca su opinión. Más que nada, sobre todo cuando pasan bajo la sombra de un torreón quemado hasta los cimientos, Lady Sansa quiere saber qué hubiera hecho ella, cómo lo hubiera defendido, qué hicieron mal sus habitantes. Otras veces pregunta por la manera más sensata de atacarlo, pero no hay manera sensata, le responde Brienne, porque en ese punto de la guerra ya no queda sensatez. Sabe que Lady Sansa se prepara para el día que crucen la frontera del Norte y tenga que reclamar Invernalia, y que trata de entender las reglas de los ataques y los asedios tan rapido como le es posible. Brienne intenta animarla, asegurándola que el hombre que elija como su general en el campo de batalla sabrá de sobra todas esas cosas, pero lo hace sin entusiasmo. Los Stark se han extinguido por fiarse de hombres que les habían jurado lealtad. Lady Sansa es muy consciente de ello.

 

Y aunque intenta evitarlo, porque sabe a dónde lleva, Brienne no puede evitar que la misión se convierta poco a poco en algo que hace por lealtad a la propia Sansa, y no a una promesa sin rostro. Si creyera de verdad que van a llegar vivas al Norte, quizá podría plantearse la posibilidad de jurarle lealtad y ayudarle a recuperar Invernalia. Pero Brienne ya no se atreve a pensar en términos del día siguiente, del mes siguiente, de la primavera. Toma cada decisión sabiendo que podría ser la última, y cada noche que levantan campamento se sorprende de que no lo sea.

****

-¿Visteis morir a mi madre?  
-Me había enviado a buscaros, no estaba allí.  
-No... la segunda vez.  
-Eso no era vuestra madre, Lady Sansa.

Sansa tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches, pero nunca grita. Su terror es silencioso y afilado, hasta que Brienne no puede soportarlo más y sale de debajo de sus mantas para ponerle las manos en la frente y traerla de vuelta. Sansa siempre pregunta "¿Os he despertado, Lady Brienne?", y Brienne a veces tiene que mentir y decir que no, que ya estaba despierta.

****

Los sueños de Sansa están llenos de hombres y animales con sombras en lugar de rostros, inclinándose sobre ella desde sus alturas de gigantes o arrastrándola al fondo de ríos de lodo. A veces le cubren la boca con esas sombras y cree que jamás volverá a respirar pero seguirá viva, ahogándose, y se pregunta si eso es lo que sintió su madre al volver de la muerte estando todavía muerta. Nunca sueña con ella. No sabe si lo lamenta.

Una noche Sansa se despierta sin que Brienne tenga que convencerla de que los monstruos, por esa noche, sólo están en su cabeza. Siempre le cuesta situarse y recordar que ya no está en el Valle. La primera reacción es siempre la sensación de frío localizado, no importa en cuántas mantas se haya arrebujado, acostumbrada al calor y las manos pegajosas de Robert Arryn. La segunda, en cuanto se da cuenta de que está despierta, es de terror. Contiene el aliento y escucha, paralizada, preguntándose si se ha despertado por sí sola o si ha escuchado algo. Si alguien está en la habitación. Si Joffrey ha vuelto de entre los muertos para observarla entre los pilares de su cama.

(La piel se le ha hundido sobre los huesos, sin músculos que sostenerla y teñida a parches del mismo color que las amatistas; ondula a la luz del fuego, con un millar de gusanos atareados tras su delgadez de pergamino)

Pero no está en su habitación del Nido de Águilas ni en la de la Fortaleza Roja, y mucho menos en una cama palaciega. Puede notar cada piedra diminuta y casi cada insecto aplastado bajo la delgada estera de paja. Hace semanas o meses que no se mira en un espejo, pero sabe que está cubierta de cardenales y arañazos. Le cuesta un momento desentumecerse lo bastante como para incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor, aunque la hoguera que Brienne azuzó apenas ilumina a la guerrera, mucho menos el bosque.

Sansa ha visto ese bosque en sueños. Como todos los habitantes de sus sueños estaba envuelto en sombras vivas, aunque las hojas de los árboles eran del color dorado que Sansa recordaba de su viaje al Sur, antes de la guerra. Sabe que debería sentir miedo, despierta horas antes del amanecer en medio del bosque. Brienne duerme profundamente pero Sansa se siente más despejada de lo que se ha sentido en días. Se sorprende reconociendo los ruidos del bosque, tan lejos de Invernalia, como los mismos que sonaban cuando padre la llevaba al bosque de dioses de la fortaleza poco después del atardecer. Aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Sansa siempre sabía que la estaba observando. Es la misma sensación que tiene ahora, amplificada por la certeza instintiva de que lo que la observa no es humano, no son los dioses antiguos. Gira la cabeza lentamente y distingue dos ojos brillantes y dorados en la oscuridad.

Pasan tres respiraciones lentas, pesadas, antes de que pueda volver a moverse. Está paralizada, no de miedo (ha pasado tanto miedo que siempre lo reconoce de inmediato) sino de anticipación.

_Dama_.

Pero Dama está muerta. Necesita recordárselo, y no puede creer que haya sido tan estúpida. Ahora sí, siente un escalofrío similar al miedo, aunque todavía no es miedo. Sin apartar la vista extiende la mano hacia Brienne, que está demasiado lejos. De repente el animal entra en el círculo de luz, o al menos lo hace su cabeza, tan grande como la de un buey. Enseña los colmillos, a un paso de gruñir o atacar, y Sansa toma aire.

-Nymeria… - susurra Sansa. Se da un cambio perceptible; Nymeria mueve las orejas, y ladea la cabeza un momento. Contra toda precaución, Sansa tiene ganas de reír a carcajadas. Se siente liviana, como si fuera a salir de su propio cuerpo de un momento a otro, como si hubiera tomado demasiado vino con el estómago vacío. Necesita todo su autocontrol para extender una mano que no tiemble.

Nymeria no retrocede, y al principio tampoco reacciona al gesto. La mano se vuelve pesada. La larga marcha a través de la nieve y los caminos menos transitados han hecho que a Sansa le asomen todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero se obliga a mantener los dedos extendidos. Para cuando siente el hocico húmedo de la loba en las yemas de sus dedos está llorando, silenciosamente, por el esfuerzo y la tensión. Cuando Nymeria le lame la palma, tentativamente, no puede evitar reir de alivio.

Brienne despierta de inmediato.

Brienne grita, alzando la gran espada que siempre tiene a su lado al mismo tiempo que se pone en pie. Nymeria gruñe, erizada e imponente, y un estrépito de aullidos retumba por todo el bosque. En mitad del caos, lo único que puede hacer Sansa es extender los brazos sobre la loba, confiando ciegamente en que Nymeria no lo confundirá como un ataque.

-¡No! –grita tan fuerte como puede-. ¡Brienne, no!

No puede ver a Brienne, pero sí la sombra que no baja su espada. Los gruñidos de Nymeria reverberan por todo su cuerpo. El bosque se mueve. Debe haber cientos de lobos, miles de lobos. Ladrando. Aullando. Esperando a una señal.

-Lady Sansa, apartaos…

En medio del caos Sansa hunde la cara en el pelo de Nymeria. Está apelmazado por el barro, pero huele a nieve. Nieve.

Es la única familia que le queda.

****

Son dos humanos. Sus hermanos son decenas. No se han alimentado en días y los humanos duermen. Hembras. Una joven todo huesos, otra no tan joven, correosa. Pero la joven huele a manada y manda a sus hermanos que esperen y acechen mientras se acerca.

No puede hacerlo. Cuando la hembra dominante despierta se prepara para la lucha, pero no puede hacerlo sin dañar a la joven. Se gruñen entre ellas. Al final la joven la acaricia el pelo. Debería arrancarle el estómago, el último punto tierno. Sus hermanos pueden encargarse de la otra.

Pero huele a manada. Pasarán más días hambrientos, encontrarán a más humanos. Se lleva su olor con ella.

****

Gata abre los ojos. Nada pasa desapercibido en la Casa de Blanco y Negro y sabe que al amanecer le preguntarán por su sueño, por ese latido ligeramente más rápido y ese descanso interrumpido. Acatará su castigo y olvidará lo que ha visto. Lo tirará al canal junto a todo lo demás. Pero recordará el olor a manada.


End file.
